


South Park Lemons

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Category: South Park
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Gags, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Submission, sex on the table
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: Quite literally just sex one-shots. All are of age, sorry I'm not going to write fourth graders doing it.  Either way, these are quiet kinky! So, enjoy! Don't report me... I gave fair warning.





	1. Master Piece (Kenny x Reader)

You smiled at him, it was normal for him to come over this late anyway. "Hello Kenny, good seeing you." He unzipped his orange parka to his neck. 

“Formal as always huh.” You just roll your eyes as he smirks. You open the door wider and let him push past you.

“Let me guess, problem with your ma again?” He nods, you just sigh and smile. You gently tread to the fridge and grab him a cold soda. You hoped it would make him feel better, it always did, but you were just nervous about everything no matter what.

You hand him the soda which he takes gratefully before falling face first against your couch. 

You laugh as he groans. “How do you have such comfortable shit?” You simply look at the couch, and shrug. “Rich bitch.” You chuckle to yourself but answer anyway.

You put your finger on your chin and tap in a thoughtful way. “Actually, I think that’s the one I got from 6th street last spring...” You trail off and smirk evilly as he darts up and sprints to your chair. He glares at the chair and at you.

“Now I know why you never sat on it before.” You just put your hand on your hip and sit on the offending furniture. He flinches and looks at it as if it’s toxic.  
“You realize that this is the wooden love seat I made you build right? I just put on cushions and a cover.” You blandly reply and watch as he examines the couch   
skeptically before gasping.

“How rude, you cover my masterpiece. Maybe I should show you not to be so mean to your good friend.” He strides over to you, his shaggy blonde hair brushing against your forehead as you sat on your knees. He towered over your shorter height of 5”2”. His breath was hot against your cheeks.

You looked up as him before dragging him down to your height, his lips eagerly clashed against yours as you held him down to your body. Your legs started to tremble as you continued to hold yourself up in an awkward position. You felt his warm hands reach down, grazing your hips as his fingers curled around your thighs before hoisting you up.

Oh, you forgot to mention the details of his late night visits didn’t you?  
You laughed breathily, “Well, you aren’t too particular about your masterpiece right now, are you?” He groaned as you bite at his earlobe. 

“Nah, there’s something else I’m taking care of right now.” You groan as he kisses you again, he grips your hips and pushes you against the wall of the living room in your apartment.

You whine as your legs hang limply against his hips. He smirks at you before attacking your neck. His tongue peeks out swirling against your skin in an exciting manner. You pull your head away before he could find your sweet spot.  
He hummed in protest until you pulled off his parka, you effectively silenced him to quiet groans as you gently kissed and bit at his neck and just below his jaw. His breath hitched as you grabbed his hair and bit his bottom lip.

You knew how your biting turned him on. 

The tables turned when he leaned you against the wall and yanked off his shirt. You moaned slightly and dragged your nails down his chest. He just smirked, and pressed your bodies together. You sharply inhaled, especially when he reached between your bodies and traced patterns right above your jean line. 

Soon he got sick of you biting your lip to keep your pleasure to yourself, he gently traced up your shirt, undoing the buttons with fluid motions before pulling it off. He immediately gripped your chest, leaving you held against the wall and on top off his excitement.

You whined, feeling yourself get turned on even further. You grinded against him, he tightened his grip a bit, but gave no signal that he was affected. He continued his adventure of your torso as he traced the indents of your shoulder blades and gently following the lining of your bra.

You tightened your legs against his waist and pulled yourself to his ear. “C’mon. I know you were never one for slow.” You felt him duck his head to your neck.

“True, but who said I was being slow?” You gasped as you felt air brush against your breasts and the buttons on your jeans sag. That sneaky bastard. He wrapped his arm around you and slammed his lips onto yours. You responded eagerly, soon enough his tongue slipped out of his mouth and he walked with you to the bedroom.

You playfully denied him permission, he growled slightly as he pinned you against the soft duvets of the bed. He trailed his tongue against your bottom lip and bit it. You groaned, damn it. He slanted his lips back over yours as he traced your teeth, pleased with his victory. 

You ended the kiss to draw in a breath and discard your pants. You felt him grip your breast again and massaged them, you whined as he interrupted you by dragging his tongue across the sensitive skin of your chest. 

You groaned and pushed him away, swapping sides to straddle him by surprise. “You know damn well you have too much clothing.” He simply laid on his elbows flexing his slightly defined muscles. 

“Well then princess, why don’t you strip me?” He wiggled his eyebrows at you, you simply smirked back at him and replied.

“Why don’t I?” You pulled off his jeans rather quickly and laughed at his slightly shocked expression. He soon gained his senses and flipped you over.

“Kinky now, seems I don’t remember that about you. Why don’t you remind me?” You moaned at his words as he traced along the line of your underwear. He removed the damp lacey cloth, and kissed you again. He finally used a finger to enter you, he wiggled it around in you.

You pulled back and gave a strangled gasp at the foreign object, he pumped it in and out of you as you started to pant. He gave a mischievous grin as a scarlet blush formed across your face. He added another finger and you moaned as you started to feel a tightening in your stomach. 

His fingers retreated and you gave a whine at the loss of contact, if that was how it was going to be played. You traced your fingers down to the edge of his boxers, he groaned and put his head into your shoulder. You smirk widened as you purposely rubbed against his hard-on. You felt him bite into your shoulder. Well, too bad that wouldn’t be there for this.

You quickly yanked off his boxers and ducked down. You quickly swallowed the amount of his dick you could as he gave a loud moan. “Fuuuck, god.” He gasped out. You felt him grip your hair as you bobbed your head up and down his length.

You felt his hold on your hair get tighter as you drove him mad, you mentally laughed and started to hum around his cock. You kept at it until you knew he was close, then you pulled away and sat on his thigh. “What did you say earlier?   
Slow?” You mused into his blonde hair.

You felt him give an ominous laugh before picking you up and quickly slamming you against the wall. “You drive me crazy.” You looked up at him before tangling your fingers in his long hair. 

“Yeah? Likewise, payback’s a bitch.” He growled at the sentence before roughly gripping your left hip, using the leverage of the wall to enclose the space between your two bodies. He braces his weight against his right arm on the wall before entering you. 

You groan in slight pain as he enters you slowly, why was he holding back? He pull back and pushes back in at an agonizingly slow pace. “Slow, are you sure?”   
You glare at him and bite your lip. You buck your hips against his, ramming his length against your walls. You gasp at this and moan when Kenny finally picks up his pace, pumping into you at a steady pace. Your eyes roll to the back of your head when he finds your G-spot and abuses it. Hitting it every few strokes.

The cold paint of the wall slightly scrapped your skin as you arched your back and dragged your nails down his back. He groaned at the score marks and lifted you to the bed to continue off the wall. 

You smirk before catching him surprise, you flip and straddle his waist, “Uh-uh.   
You teased me, and Karma’s a whore.” You laugh as he whines, finally admitting to your control over the male. You hovered over his excitement before slowly inserting him into yourself. You gave him a smug look as he tightened his hold on your hips.

You had self-control when you were dominant. You picked yourself back up before he could fully sheathe himself into your warmth. Almost taking him out, you push yourself back on. You keep going until you finally can’t handle it. You slam your hips down and groan. He gets the hint and sits up pulling you onto his lap as you finish yourselves off.

You gasp and pant as you feel the tightening in your stomach tighten almost painfully, you feel Kenny slow down slightly as you hazily look up at him. “Say my name.” He stares at you impatiently. You groan as he moves his hips against yours, grinding in an impossible pleasure against your core. 

“K-Kenny…” You pant out.

“What?” He rams into your G-spot, whipping his hips against your thighs.

“Oh God, KENNY!” You finally exploded around him, you feel him pump into you frantically as you come down from your high and entering a new climb. 

He curses as he jams his length into you. He finally releases as you groan out his name and roll your hips against his. He exits you and drops beside you. You scoot closer to him and wrap your arms around him as he pulls the covers above your over heated bodies. You snuggle closer to him and silently laugh, saying your thought aloud.

“Maybe next round should be on your masterpiece.”


	2. Sexting (Craig x Reader)

You picked at the clear plastic of your phone case, nothing interesting was happening and frankly, you were bored out of your fucking mind.

You scrolled through your fanfiction accounts and tried to find something new, nothing seemed to pop out as you threw your Samsung across the bed in frustration. Ugh, why was life just so boring? Or better question, why did it have these moments where absolutely nothing seemed entertaining? 

A pinging sound alerts you of a snap, you greedily grab it, desperate for entertainment. You look at the sender, Craig. Maybe the boys were doing something stupid. You opened the snap and saw Craig shirtless flipping off the camera. ‘I want to win a bet, send something back.’ 

You just shrugged, you had nothing else to do anyway. 

You put your phone away from your body and unbuttoned your shirt, but left it on as you leant back and posed against the backboard of your bed. You gave the camera a blank stare. ‘Send what ya horny bastards.’ You sent it and smirked, he wasn’t the only tease who walked the snap world.

His reply was almost instant, it was a picture of him slightly frowning, ‘They said it needed to be sexy’ 

You scoffed and threw down your bra and shirt, you wrapped an arm around your chest and sat on your legs. You threw your head back and stared at the camera. ‘I’m not a   
fucking pornstar, wine and dine bitches’ you sent it and waited for the reply.

You giggled, your boredom slightly disappearing. This was amusing, as well as partially turning you on. If you went by the dull throbbing between your thighs. You bite your lip, you didn’t want anyone to know sexting turned you on. God know what boys would send you then.

His reply comes a few minutes later, it’s him again shirtless and wearing only loose jeans, his v-line showed. The only thing interrupting was a twenty dollar bill in his waist line. ‘I won’ 

You grin smugly, and pull out a few bills from your hand bag. You knew who was daring him to. You placed the dollars long your waist band, only showing the dollar amount slightly. You snapped the picture of your waist and shorts. ‘Ones and Fives, Kenny you’re teaching him wrong’ you snap another picture of your smug grin, a five held in your mouth. ‘You do want him to be professional like you right?’

You send it, reviewing them and laughing so hard at your imagination of their expressions. So much for their idea of your little miss innocence. The reply almost comes instantly, ‘Dammit Kenny’ and ‘No idea you knew your shit’ the two pictures were of Craig and Kenny with their shirts off, you just chuckled. Idiots. You put down your phone and laid back closing your eyes for a bit as a break. You dose off a bit and awake after fifteen minutes. You groan, no sleep blessing you tonight you guessed.

Another private snap message pings, from Craig? You slide it open in mild interest. He has a towel around his waist and is smirking at the camera, ‘Care to join me?’ You look from side to side, scanning the room. It’s not like anyone was home. You pulled out a towel and sprayed your legs with lukewarm water. 

You tangled the cloth between your bare calves and half of your thighs. You snapped the picture. Avoiding your shorts, ‘Too late, sure you don’t want something else?’ The throbbing in your core comes back with a vengeance as your cool down earlier wears off. You shift in discomfort, damn it. 

You shake your head and actually get into a shower, you were dirty and needed something to get your mind anywhere but the gutter. You fail horribly, only imagining Craig’s toned body under the spray of water, imagining your fingers tracing his strong neck and lower down his abs to his-. You moaned in unhappiness at the almost painful, empty aching.

You just turned the shower cold and rinsed out your hair, you got out and wrapped the towel around yourself. You saw a missed snap from Craig and opened your phone. It held a picture of Craig’s face, his dark, almost black hair was wet and hung in sexy strands against his head, messily tangled and strewn about his forehead.   
‘Wanna get wet?’

You shuddered and felt yourself get slightly excited at his words, you finally had enough. You quickly opened the camera, you knew how to get what you wanted, and you were sick of playing coy. You pulled the towel around your waist and posed, exposing your back to the camera as the towel hung almost off your ass. Your hair was still visibly damp and water droplets dotted your skin, as you looked back to the camera over your shoulder through the mirror.

‘Well too late, but ya better come get it before I dry myself’ 

You almost laugh at your innuendo, you had to applaud yourself for thinking of that. Well, then again you had been around Kenny enough times to have a good handle on things like that. You wrapped the towel fully around your body and slightly shivered as the cold hair hit your body. You felt goosebumps arise against your skin and you breasts get hard.

You cursed, and groaned. This was just a great night, nothing to do and you were bored again since Craig hasn’t snapped you back. You didn’t even have something to think about anymore.

The click of a lock resounds through your apartment, you freeze and look out your door before a familiar, tall, figure pins you against your wall. You feel your captor’s knee press against your sensitive area, a blue hat catches your attention. Craig.

“You’re such a damn tease, too bad I’m an expert thief.” You inwardly grin, realizing where this was going, the feeling in your center intensified. He grinds his knee against your crotch, you kept your composure.

You suavely trace his neck with your nails absent mindedly, “What do you plan on stealing tonight?” You look up at him innocently. As his breath warms your ear. He grinds his knee into your crotch again and you hold back a curse. 

“You.” You feel him lick the shell of your ear and you shiver from the cold, or from excitement.

“It’s impossible to steal something if you already possess it, isn’t it?” You feel his cock stand at your attention as soon as you say that. He groans in slight pain before ripping your towel off and pinning you down to the bed from the wall. You laugh breathlessly, you knew that would get his focus back on task.

You feel him trace your neck and down your chest with his tongue. Leaving trails of warmth down your cold body. Which was now heating up as you felt yourself getting wet and your stomach twisting.

You gasped as you felt him go further down now teasing your thighs with his mouth and wet appendage. He looked up at you as you watched him in slight surprise. He smirks and says in husky voice. “You did say dine didn’t you?” You gulp and open to your mouth to ask him what he means until he digs into you with his tongue. Turning your words into silent screams as you tighten his head in between your thighs, you moan and pant as your body heats up to impossible temperatures. He holds your hips down as you buck them against his mouth. He continues to play with your secret entrance and teases your clit with his lips. 

You let out a strangled moan as he enters a finger into you, you feel him smirk against your womanhood as he attacks your crotch with his tongue and fingers, adding two more of the slender limbs into your core. “Ooh god.” You feel a familiar twisting sensation in your stomach as you cry out. Craig seems to take notice as he looks you in the eye.

“Look at me.” You can’t seem to break eye contact with him as he picks up his pace, you finally hit your limit and your back arches to an impossible angle as you curse your release. 

“FUCK!” 

He grins and crawls back up to you and smashes his lips against yours. You can taste yourself in his mouth as he forces your lips open. You groan and drag your nails against his shirt, pulling back and yanking it off as he works on his shorts.

He pulls you back to him in another fiery kiss and presses your naked bodies together. 

You give in completely with foreplay and whine when he traces your sensitive area again. “On your knees.” You immediately hit the bed and turn on your hands and knees. You felt him trace your back as you shivered. He being so dominate was really not helping with the ache in your body, but it definitely was turning you way on. Way fucking on. 

You felt him push into you roughly and you called out, “SHIT!” He groaned and started at a steady pace, keeping his hands tightly gripped against your hips as he pushed you on and off his dick to match his thrusts.

Your head fell to the pillows as you felt pressure building up in your body again. You buck your hips against his, desperate for friction. He pulls you back up and turns your head for a heated kiss. 

You groan when he pumps into you while toying with your tongue, you start to lose control as he picks up his pace even faster. You whine audibly when he stops, completely sheathed in you. You were so fucking close, just there.

“Who’s fucking you?” His voice is monotonous but has a raspy and breath edge of dominance. You mewl in excitement

“You, Craig.” He pulls out agonizingly slow. You chew on the inside of your cheek and throw your head back. His head, his lips pressed hotly against your neck

“Who?” He spoke almost silently, thrusting his hips against your thighs, you cry out and say louder.

“Craig!” He does another hard thrust,

“What?” He pumps in at you, finding your G-spot as he licks and abuses the sweet spot on your shoulder. 

“Ah fuck! CRAIG!” You almost scream as he enters you again and you implode around him.

“Shit!” He moans as you tighten impossibly against his hardened member. He gives you a moan of your name and joins you in a pleasurable cloud nine. 

You drop against the bed, your legs trembling as he lays against your side, you both breathe heavily as you recover. Your eyes droop and he pulls your body against his chest. You finally drift off to dreamland, thankful that your parents left for senior ditch week.

As you sleep Craig kisses your temple and chuckles, he pulls out his phone, remembering how he and Kenny bet on how sexting never turned girls on. Well, on whether or not sexting would turn (Y/N) on. He angled the camera for an upward angle, getting you in the view. He flipped off the phone and made sure nothing was revealed on your chest and snapped a picture.

Kenny meanwhile sat with a nosebleed, cursing for losing twenty dollars, yet unable to tear his eyes away from the snap pic.

‘Maybe you’re bad at your job, stripper’


	3. Poker Face (Clyde)

Her eyes remained blank as she stared down the brunette, she looked down at her hand. Four of a kind, twos, if she wasn’t careful and, literally, played her cards wrong she could lose a fucking shit ton of her stuff.

One, she lost fifty bucks, damn. Two, she would have to forfeit her dignity and call Clyde a sexy beast. Three, she would have to strip on the poker table for said ‘sex god’. She look back up to his amber eyes, he smirks back at her. She keeps her eyes blank as she searches his for any sign of desperation. Fuck, he wasn’t cocky, just confident, like when he wasn’t bluffing a good hand.

She grasped at straws and played her cards. He grinned, shit. She watched in anticipation, her eyes unnoticeably shaking to see what his hand was. People called her a rock, poker queen, could win a staring contest with the devil while running a puppy over. She had no shown emotions, hell, she didn’t even feel them most of the time.

He laid down his cards, full house, usually beatable, but with her low set and the fact his full house had two aces and three queens. She just got, proverbially, fucked.

Ssshit. Of all the bad luck why did she get this short, limp, completely useless dildo of a card set. Her face remains cold and silent as she stares at the cards. Clyde ignores her ‘disbelief’ and collects his winnings, grabbing her pride   
along with him. 

Does she even know how to strip? 

No, it’s not like she had a boyfriend, or real genuine feelings of love. Lust, possibly, everyone is familiar with that animal, even the asexual. Which could quite possibly be her, then again she didn’t know her emotions, and how was she supposed to know what way she batted.

She pulls herself out of her thoughts and sees Clyde staring at her long-sleeve as if it were the enemy. She tries to giving him a questioning look, but her faces refuses to change, as if set in stone.

She is as about as good as a stiff, she swears. Though, she supposed   
swearing is a form of emotion, such as anger, or frustration. 

She just glances at him again as he quietly eggs her on. She gets up and walks over to his side of the poker table, she sits on the table in front of him. He looks shocked for a second, regaining a smug, yet slightly nervous expression.

She casts the observation aside and pulls off her navy blue sweater, it was one of hers with the dress collar attached, so no dress shirt was underneath. Her green bra was soon exposed, slightly lacey, not really all that special. Just functional. Clyde stared at her chest a lot, his eyes tracing down her unpronounced waist to her flat hips. 

Her breasts were barely a B-cup but were still at least a bit obvious. She just sat there and stared at him, her jeans rode slightly low on her hips because of her position on the table. His amber orbs soon made contact with her own slightly toned abdomen, mostly eye-raping her feminine v-line. 

“I suppose that works for the stripping deal right, sex god?” She keeps her piecing gold eyes against his slightly dazed and hazy eyes. They were filled with something she couldn’t seem to name at first. What was that-?

Hot lips interrupted her thoughts as they molded against hers, she sat there unmoving, just looking at the wall behind the disheveled, brown-haired male. He soon pulled away, breathless.

She checked her own breathing, slightly ragged, probably from embarrassment, or the shame of defeat earlier.

“Do you really not feel anything?” The male’s voice shakes as he speaks the words, she looks at Clyde. She keeps their eyes locked and slowly brings up her hand. She places it roughly on his shoulder.

“Don’t be a dumbass, I’m not a robot. A bit inhumane yes, but you guys live here with the son of Satan so, being not human is probably fine.” He looks up helplessly at her.

“But you don’t feel love or anything? Not even liking someone?” She almost laughs at how wide his eyes are in curiosity. Though not aloud, you should get the gist by now.

“As I said, of course. My emotions are just a little difficult to read, even in my own head. Forget showing them.” She hates her voice, how it drones on, almost like an army of quiet soldiers, or the odd echoes of a demonic being. 

She feels a tinge of sorrow, she wasn’t a monster. She just couldn’t feel, couldn’t feel the same way as others did. It was just a constant confusion, constant headache trying to fake feelings she thought were there.

“Well, do you like someone?” His eyes are doubtful, but have some hope to   
them. She looks into them, memorized for a moment. Unable to look away. She finally pulls them away.

“As I previously said, it’s hard for me to tell. It’s not like I know how to kiss or flirt. I take sarcasm literally, what do they call me? A prude I believe. Though a prude is one who acts too conservative. Are dress shirts, ties, and jeans really that covering? They show my skin, for they are translucent.” Clyde watches her for a second, then pulls her down to his lap.

She sits there, her thighs spread apart over his knees, he leans in closer. His breath dusts her cheeks as she stares unflinchingly into his magnetic reddish-brown eyes. They almost had a tinge of a brass color, like her own fully gold eyes. He pulled her head down closer to his, her lips laying almost on top of hers.

“How about I teach you?” She nods unmoving, as if some force of will was keeping her paralyzed. It was an odd feeling, a fluttering in her stomach, and this weird electric shock across her skin. “First close your eyes,” She flutters them shut, her cheeks feel hot as she closes them. Was she getting sick? Or was this the infamous blush?

“Do what feels natural.” He closes the nonexistence gap between their lips, he grabs her jaw and tilts her head. She hesitantly wraps her arms around his shoulders, he pulls away and whispers approvement before initiating another kiss. This one is easier as she starts to learn how to move her lips in sync to Clyde’s.

“Now, just follow my lead.” He presses his lips against hers more urgently, it slightly surprises her, but she doesn’t show it just copies his aggression. She had read about make-out sessions like this before, what would this one lead to? She feels his tongue swipe her lips. She pulls away slightly and opens her eyes. She opens her mouth to ask a question when his tongue invades her mouth.

The blush on her cheeks brightens impossibly and her eyes get dazed as he coaxes her tongue into playing with his. Her eyes seem to shut on their own accord as she presses her mouth harder against his, almost hungrily. He groans, and she thinks for a second, maybe she could turn the tables.

She takes the opportunity to enter his mouth forcibly, he hesitates, shocked   
for a moment, before smirking and battling for dominance, which he wins with experience. He smiles in victory while sucking on her tongue, aiming for a sound or a moan from the beauty above him.

She quietly groans, “Uhn.” As he lightly traces her tongue with his teeth. They pull away from each other, his ragged breathing was rougher than earlier. She shifted slightly uncomfortable. “What am I sitting on?” She shifts again but stills when Clyde groans, was she hurting him? 

She looks down where she feels the poke on her thighs and meets Clyde’s member, she looks back at him. He blushes slightly and coughs to try and clear it. His eyes meet hers again, she morphs her cold eyes into a mischievous glance and smirks. He looks at her expression in shock, but also savoring the show of emotion. She brushes her leg against his attentive member again, his head goes back on the chair as he gasps.

She wasn’t sure where this came from, she had a siren friend who told her stuff like this, but this odd feeling was invading her chest as her heart pumped loudly in her ears. The emotion on her face surprised even her, but what confused her was where her body ran on autopilot and kissed down Clyde’s neck.

She seemed to fit into her own skin again and thought back, she smiled. That’s right, she supposed she could see where to take this. After all she did used to live with a subbuccus and a siren. The two sex goddesses of the mystical creature world. She simply let her knowledge lead her in this small endeavor into love.

She giggled, slightly sadistically as he ground against her as she sucked on his neck, she pressed her crotch down onto his hard member. He whined in pain, but groaned when she bit into his neck. “So, I thought you were teaching me? What’s tonight’s lesson?” 

His dominance returns much to her delight as he lifts her back onto the table pushing her body onto his as he stands up, slanting his lips over hers. A throbbing in her core excites her as she whines and drags her nails slowly down his clothed back.

He growls and leans into her ear, “Patience, you do want a prize? Not a punishment of course, right?” She leans he head back as he replaces the now empty space, licking and biting her neck and collar bone. She moans slightly louder, dominating was fun, but being dominated was quite the fucking feeling. 

He grabs her hair and wraps in around his hand in a makeshift ponytail, he pulls on it keeping her head up to the ceiling despite her half-hearted resistance. The pounding in her center intensifies painfully as her pulls off her bra with his teeth, thanks to that damn front latch, and trails down the lick the waist band of her jeans.

She tugs off his shirt and wraps her legs around his hips, he looks up in confusion. Dropping his hold on her hair. Big mistake. She grins at him, he shivers in excitement, he can’t help but feel as if her sadistic side was one of his favorite parts of this fun. 

She kissed up and down his chest, biting and leaving deep marks on his left hip and his v-line. Right next to his excitement. She grins and bites his jeans, she holds them in her teeth and looks up at him innocently and impatient. He seems flustered for a second, before pulling down his jeans, she snaps the waistband. He throws his pants to a dark corner of the room.

He grabs her hair again, his eyes darken and hers return to a blank stare, still retaining a light shade of lust. “I think you deserve to be punished, don’t you agree?” It’s her turn to shiver in lust, he turns her over stomach down on the table. Her legs dangle from the green dealing table. Her toes barely brush the carpet of Clyde’s basement. 

He pulls down her pants and stares at her match green panties, they covered, but were lacey and showed all her skin. He didn’t have the mindset to punish her anymore as he peeled off the damp cloth and stuck them in his pocket. He leaned over her and tugged her head up and kissed her. While she was distracted he wriggled a finger into her tight entrance. She gasped as the feeling and gave an uncomprehensive curse at the strange and slightly uncomfortable feeling. 

He stretched her out a bit, circling around her entrance and tracing her clit with his still free fingers. He soon smirked and started to pump in and out of her, she moaned and gasped as she started to feel the pleasure. She tightened around his fingers as he added another finger, he groaned, she was so fucking tight. He shuddered as he imagined finally entering her.

She realized his unawareness and decided to make him feel bad for stopping. Well, not feel bad, she’s sure he will enjoy this torture. She jerks forward, freeing herself from his fingers, she holds in a silent whimper of loss. This will be worth it when she’ll make him scream her name. She twists her body onto the table, sitting straight up, she grabbed her tie and pulled it across his neck, tightening it for full control she pulls him out of his day-dream.

“It’s rude to dream of someone while you are in the middle of something, it’s inattentive. Maybe I should show you how that can feel.” He stares at her slightly dazed, he opens his mouth to ask a question when her lips on his cock turn the question into a loud pronunciation of her name. 

She bobs her head against his dick, she angles down, pulling back and scraping her teeth against his complex rather roughly as a strangled moan leaves his lips. She keeps a grip on her tie as he tangles his head into her scalp of light blonde hair. She fully leaves him causing him to whine in protest. She licks her lips and tugs his head down to her eye level.

“Then don’t be a bitch, and fucking fuck me already.” Her need for anger leaves her as her body is lifted back fully onto the table.

“Well, why don’t we get to it. We don’t need a bed do we?” His voice is hushed and husky as it vibrates into her ear. She shakily nods, the ache between her legs too much to even move anyway. “Good.” He pulls her body towards him, he smirks at her. Her sadism is as erratic as her breathing and heartbeat as it comes back full force, twisting into her chest as she grins. 

He roughly enters her, fully sheathing himself in her pleasure center as he holds eye contact with her, searching for pain. Her grin widens impossibly as she leans forward and bites his earlobe. “Is that all you got?”

He feels relief at nodding her and finally has his way with her. She almost screams as he jack hammers into her full force. “C-Clyde!” She throws her head back as her hits her G-spot and drags her nails down his back, he groans in slight pains as droplets of blood flow from the scratches. He was so fucking showing those off all around town. He pounded into her as a tightening feeling in her abdomen made it harder to breath as she panted to catch her breath. 

He felt her wall get impossibly tight around him as he groaned. He reached between her thighs and pressed against her clit. That set her off as she saw white and came over his cock. 

He slowed down, letting her gain her breath as she cooled down. She lazily looked at him, she gave him a dangerous grin, showing predatorily sharp teeth as she unwrapped her legs from his waist. 

He exited her and sat on the chair, he gasped out, “Ride me.” She slithered on top of him.

“Gladly.” She slammed her hips onto his, he threw his head back and held back very colorful curses as she quickly buck her hips against his thighs, bouncing on top of his lap. It was only a few more minutes until Clyde saw white and joined her in pleasure.

She dropped against his chest, her legs dragging into the floor as she sat on his cock. So that’s what sexual love felt like. He brushed her hair as her eyes drooped against his shoulder. Or maybe it was also real love as her heart picked up pace at the simple gesture.

She remained limp as Clyde removed her from his member and carried her easily to his room as she remained limp. He walked with her in his room and tucked her under the covers joining her in sleep as soon as he hit the sheets.

Well, now she supposed she was literally fucked, but she can’t complain.


	4. Shower Sweets (Kyle x Reader)

You breathe a sigh of bliss, the warm air of your apartment felt so nice against your skin, like a breath of fresh air. It was so cold in South Park sometimes, I mean really it’s March, and it’s fucking frigid at what? You look at the thermometer, negative fifty. How the hell, you know what? Fuck arguing, you were done.

A sweet scent makes your mouth water, you become suspicious as well as curious. You were crap at baking and you didn’t have a roommate, you grabbed a bat from the coat closet and snuck into the living room, you peeked into the kitchen through the ‘serving window’. A mass of curly red hair flags your attention, you put your bat on the loveseat softly. You knew how to approach this.

You treaded softly onto the cold tile, shivering slightly, you wait until the hot pan was out of his hands before making your move. You quickly jump and wrap your legs around his waist. Hugging your good friend Kyle. He lets out a cry and falls to the floor. You squeak and fall with him, landing so you were straddling his lap.

You recover and giggle, laying on top of him and nuzzling his neck. “You made me food~” He recovers and gives a deep chuckle. He kisses the top of your head.

“You are the pop-up book from hell, you know that right?” You laugh and   
sit up, you look down on him.

“Nah,” You reply lazily giving him a grin. “Satan got a restraining order on me ages ago.” He laughs even harder. You grinned in pride, you were the only one that could make him laugh at your slightly risky jokes. Or any of your jokes, nobody seemed to listen, even though in everyone’s opinion you were fucking hilarious.

He ruffles your hair and you pout at him, you get up and help him up. He grabs your cheeks and rubs your noses together. You giggle happily and bound to your spot in the kitchen, hoisting yourself onto the counter. You let your legs dangle as you watch Kyle finish the baked goods.

You nibble on your cupcake and then realize something. You never gave him a key. You stare at him. “How did you get in?” You narrow your eyes at him, he grins sheepishly. 

“I asked the land-lady.” He shrugs, blushing slightly. You nod at him and bite into your (F/F) cupcake. You lightly moan, gad damn this was tasty. You see Kyle staring at you, completely still staring at your lips. 

You brush your fingers over your lips, “Do I have frosting on my face?” He snapped out of his daze and walked up to you. He stopped just in front of your face, you look up at him with wide eyes.

His whisper is barely above the volume of a breeze as he daintily replies. “Yeah, but I got it.”

He presses his lips to the corner of your mouth, teasing your lips with a small poke of his tongue. He pulls back and you grab his hair. Fuck no, he wasn’t going to do shit like that. You pull his head back to your face and kiss him full front on the lips. 

You feel him smirk against your now slightly bruised lips, you almost scowl, he did that on purpose. He swiped his tongue against the seam of your lips, asking for permission. You turn the tables by denying him entrance. He growls lowly at your silent challenge.

How he could go from adorable, sweet, good boy to sex god in a split second has always amazed you, but, hey, why complain about something so enjoyable.

He pressed you against the cold tile of the wall, leaning over your legs and letting your shirt ride up so your skin made contact with the cold stone. You gasp at the temperature, he takes the opportunity to invade your mouth. You gave a hum of delight, he tasted sweet. You had such a sweet tooth, others even   
joked that you were a sugar whore. 

You pulled away for air and stared into his bright green eyes, a ding from the oven brought your attention away as you looked toward the oven. Kyle groans in frustration and gives a dreadful glance at the timer. 

“What’s worse, those being burnt or getting cock blocked?” You giggle and push him away. He sighs in irritation, you tilt your head and lean against his shoulder. He shudders as you purposely exhale a hot breath on his shoulder.

He pulls out the hot pan and sets it on the rack to cool, he reaches to grab the next tray, I’d forgot about that bake sale he volunteered for, though I would never bitch about my home smelling like a bakery.

His hand misses and the metal pan goes flying to the floor, he cries out in surprise and gets splattered in chocolate batter. You laugh at how he looks sitting on the floor covered in cake batter. His eyes were shaded over and you   
look closer at him.

You scream and laugh when he suddenly gets up and wraps you in a bear hug. Getting the sugary batter all over you. He picks you over his shoulder, “Well, guess we better get cleaned up~” You bend back to see him walking towards the bathroom and blatantly staring at your ass. 

“’Ey! Eyes off the ass.” He nods in reply and turns his head, you feel his hands slipping up your thighs and grabbing your ass.

“You said nothing about holding you up though.” 

You roll your eyes as he sets you down, you squeal as he goes for another hug. Chasing you into the bathroom, you hop from foot to foot, pulling off your socks. You feel Kyle push past you and turn on the water. You close the door and lock it. You smirk at him, he steps forward, towering over you. You bring up your hand and run your fingers through his curly hair. He tugs on your shirt, pulling it off in a fluid motion, and gripping your breasts through your thin bra. You moan, he quickly slams his lips onto yours, slanting for an advantage as your tongues battle.

Surprisingly you won, which you flaunt by leading his tongue out of his mouth and sucking on it. He groans as he tugs at your jeans. You giggle slyly as you remove your jeans, you pull off your underwear as well, and take advantage of Kyle’s distraction by hopping in the shower.

The hot spray from the nozzle shocks your system for a moment before relaxing your tightly wound muscles. You run your head beneath the spray before another form joins you under it. You feel his lips graze your neck and he pushes your body against the slowly warming plastic. You feel your breast get hard when your arch your back against the freezing wall. You groan when you feel Kyle slowly trace up the inside of your thigh.

He drags his tongue up the back of your neck, you whimper as he brushes his finger against your sensitive entrance. He finally enters you with a finger, twisting it around and circling your clit, you head falls back against his shoulder and your eyes flutter shut. He starts pumping in and out of you as your breaths turn into gasps and pants. Your fingers claw at the wall as he adds another finger. You cry out as he curls his fingers inside of you. You call his name as he repeats the action. You feel your stomach tighten impossible and twist around in your body.

“Yes, (Y/N). Come on, cum for me.” You finally reach your endpoint, his worlds turning you on as fireworks exploded around your body and spots danced in your vision. “Only for me.” He whispers in your ear as you cool down.   
Your breaths are still irregular when he decides to continue with his ministrations. He flips you around and wraps your left leg around his waist, you groan as you feel his hard member tease your entrance.

He smothered the tips of your breasts causing you to lose any thought except for Kyle’s warm hands on your chest as the hot spray from the shower fogged the mirror. You called out to Kyle when he finally pushed into your walls.

He braced his arms behind your head as he thrusted into you at a fast pace, your knees shook as it took most of your weight, Kyle picked you up and pressed you against the cool wall of the shower before your knees could buckle. You bucked your hips against his causing him to pant your name and moan. “Fuck!” You panted and moved to his ear.

“You know, I’ve never done it in the shower.” You interrupted your own sentence with a scream as Kyle hit a spot deep in you that drove you to the brink.

He bites down on your neck, causing you to whimper and mewl as her licks the deep marks. “Well, I guess I should make it a good experience.” He speeds up and makes obvious movements to hit your G-spot. He wanted to hear you moan, scream out his name.

And he knew just how to do it.

He pumped in and out of you. You came against him, with a whisper of his name, but that wasn’t going to cut it for him.

You moaned loudly as he kept going, not giving you a chance to recover as he forced you up another climb. You cried out as he pinched your clit, tears started to stream from your eyes as your chest heaved and your spine arched to impossible angles.

He stopped abruptly, buried deep in you. You whined, grinding and buck your hips, desperate for friction. He freed one of his arms and held your hips against the barrier of the shower roughly. He dropped his mouth next to your ear. He bit the shell of your ear.

“Who’s fucking you?” His voice came out as a raspy whisper, it was so sexy you groaned out.

“You, Kyle…” Your voice trailed off as you threw your head back, frustrated as he did nothing. He finally pulled out and pushed back in agonizingly slow. “Uhn, fuck. Please!”

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.” He was such an asshole, but this was making the throbbing in your core so much worse. He gave a rough thrust and you finally screamed.

“YOU’RE FUCKING ME KYLE!” He pulls your head back by your hair and attacks your neck.

“Damn straight.” He pounds into you, sending you both over the edge and spiraling down. You panted and stayed attached to each other as you cooled down. You grinned at him as he exited you off and gently set you on the floor of the tub. Positioning himself behind you, you leaning into his chest as he fixed the shower into a bath.

You tilted back and kissed his cheek, he was your favorite sweet after all.


	5. Caught (Kenny)

She laid splayed across the couch, her limbs spread across the red love seat. One of her legs dangled from the edge, brushing the warm, chocolate colored carpet. Her toes curled as she read the book, well, she wasn't sure what else to call this.

She could swear she felt blood running down her nose as she read the hot sex scenes. Who knew they made books entirely of sex? She could help but feel excited by the words and turned on. Others had their dirty little secrets, hers was that she loved to read smut while the doors were closed.

Her brown eyes remained glued to the novel as she chewed on the stick of her lollipop. She couldn't help it, she finished it about two chapters ago, but she really needed something to bite. She felt herself getting turned on and a familiar warmth spread in between her legs, which brought an almost painful aching, pounding, in her secret area. She whined inaudibly, times like this made her wish she had a boyfriend, or a fuck friend. Hell, a sex toy would work right now.

She bit the inside of her cheek, shifting uncomfortable. She brought her leg up and closed them, rubbing her thighs together to ease the throbbing. She read on, the male was really perverted, but fuck, the shit he said was fucking hot.

She let her mind wander for a second, this male was reminding her of a certain male. One that wore an orange parka and muffled very, well, perverted comments whenever possible. Hell, he even enjoyed getting smacked by a girl.

She read the chapter through, damn this one was good. She remembered when she was innocent of mind, now she was a secretly kinky bastard. She ran her fingers through her slightly sweaty hair.

Maybe she should get in the shower, she was slightly sweaty, and maybe it would rid her of this lustful feeling that was driving her nuts. Or maybe take care of it herself. She shook her head, screw Kenny being a pervert, she was one herself.

She finally lifted her body from the couch, she grabbed a popsicle from the freezer, it was strawberry cream, her favorite flavor. She licked the thin pop as she reopened her book, a shower wasn't really on her mind right now.

She looked down to the new chapter and chocked on her ice pop. Of course she had to fucking read the blow job scene as soon as she gets herself a treat. Fuck. She ignores the odd feeling of sucking on the icy treat and focuses solely on the flavor as she reads the new chapter.

A presence in her door way brings her from her thoughts and her book as she lazily trails her eyes to find Kenny standing in her doorway.

She wills the scarlet blush on her cheeks to fade away as she acknowledges the hooded male. Her being horny and the throbbing in her core made it extremely difficult to do so though.

"Yes Kenny?" He muffles a reply. "What the fuck are you saying?" She sighs out and closes her book, making sure to save her page and hide the cover.

He unzips his parka a bit, revealing his cute, fuck it, sexy lips. "I said is it hot in here or is it just you?" She holds back a snort as she bites back.

"Half way between fuck you and I'd fuck you. With a spiked bat up your ass." He smirks.

"Ooh, kinky. If you really wanna get kinky you should of told me. I got some very fine things at my place." She rolls her eyes and retorts.

"Of course because I wanna fuck where I will be stared at be the eyes of many half naked chicks. I don't bat on my left." He finally breaks, bursting out into a full laugh, he wraps an arm around her shoulder

 

You'll also like

BTS ✉️ T E X T by _trashmooooo_  
BTS ✉️ T E X T  
By _trashmooooo_  
1.1M 48.6K  
Captured by iamRam2333  
Captured  
By iamRam2333  
223K 18.5K  
✖Joker Imagines✖ by Queen_LC  
✖Joker Imagines✖  
By Queen_LC  
648K 19.5K  
Wicked Games » h.s by qveendom  
Wicked Games » h.s  
By qveendom  
502K 23K  
Just a fan // Grayson Dolan by drizzydolann  
Just a fan // Grayson Dolan  
By drizzydolann  
1.2M 34.9K  
Wrong // (Harry Styles) by harrystyxes  
Wrong // (Harry Styles)  
By harrystyxes  
3.3M 80.6K  
twitter [j.b] by deannafuentes  
twitter [j.b]  
By deannafuentes  
2.3M 80.6K  
"Ya know? Never thought an innocent girl such as yourself could ever have such dirty comebacks."

"I'm a breathing tumblr being, enjoy it while I'm in reality."

"I plan to." She laughs as he plops down on the couch, right next to her book. He sinks in and groans. "So fucking comfortable."

"They're comfortable because you don't fuck on them." Kenny turns around to face her, he stares her down.

"C'mon, you aren't going to tell me you haven't masturbated on this couch before?"

Her cheeks turn a rosey color as she flushes once again, thinking of the one time she did do it out of the shower, on the couch. Of course Kenny would always believe she blushed out of embarrassment, not out of lusty memories.

"Hey when you come back, I'm lying on your whole couch so maybe sit on my face? It's the only seat left."

She walked to the kitchen, discreetly swirling her tongue around the tip of the fruit flavored popsicle. She rolled her eyes, of course he would say that. She gently pried open the door to the freezer and grabbed out another ice pop. She knew Kenny wanted one. She fixed her slightly tousled brown hair.

She looked toward the living room, why was he being so quiet? Was he messing with her T.V. remote again or, oh shit! She rushed quietly down to the open spaced room, spitting out her empty ice pop stick into the garbage can while clutching Kenny's in her right hand.

She nearly cursed out loud when she saw Kenny reading her book, he quietly regarded the female as her blush darkened to a blood crimson on her cheeks and across her nose.

"Oh, uh, yeah. About that, funny story...hehehe." She laughed sheepishly as shadows hide Kenny's blue eyes from her feverish gaze. He got up and faced her, holding up the book as she looked down in slight shame and embarrassment. Why did the kinkiest, most perverted boy who read play boy magazines have to learn her dirty secret? Why not, well, no one would be the best.

"I didn't know you were so kinky, I would've helped you out a long time ago." He pressed her against the wall, hold her wrists above her head. He parted her legs with his knee and grinded it against her area. Her blush was already as full as it could be as she whimpered, her core throbbing even harder. It was almost painful.

He moved to her ear and bit it. "I knew you were hiding something, no one can get so knowledgeable from only innuendos." He grinded against her again, slightly harder, drawing a small pant from her pink lips. "Why don't you let me, satisfy you?"

She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and gave a barely perceptible nod. He grinned and showed her his shimmering blue eyes. He pulled her to the couch and pinned her against it with his body. Not bothering with foreplay, he knew she was already excited.

Well, at least he wasn't planning on 'normal' foreplay, he pulled off her light blue shirt and grasped her small breasts. She gasped and moaned. He was so rough. He smirked and pulled one hand away, using it to tug down her jeans.

The air hit her private area and her eyes darted to Kenny's, he smirked at her before commanding in a husky voice. "On your knees, now." She shivered and turn over on her knees. She let her top half lean against the arm of the couch and on the male's hand.

He grinned, enjoying the dominance over the girl, there was just one thing to make it better. Punishment.

"You know, good girls don't read porn. You weren't being a good girl you know that right?" She groaned as you twirled the tip of her breast in between his warm fingers. "You know what happens to bad girls, right?"

"P-punishment..." She answers weakly, her arousal making it hard to breathe, turning all of her breathes to pants.

"Good, maybe I'll go easier on you." He pulls down her dark purple panties. "You're so wet already, dirty girl." She groans as the heat in between her legs flares, holy fuck, why did he have to say that kind of shit?

She feels him rub her ass, "Call them out, one for every chapter you read." She whines, knowing where this is going. She had made it to chapter eleven before he arrived. He brought his hand back a little and slapped it against her ass.

"One!" He freed his hand from her torso, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back, he whispered in her ear,

"Again, louder."

He brought his hand down again, "Oh God! ONE!" He repeated the action, feeling a damp spot on where he had his knee pushed against her crotch, his grin widened, he got a kinky girl as a crush. What a day, good thing it wasn't over yet.

He finished his punishment with a final smack. "Eleven!" She called out hoarsely, she was squirming, the whole punishment went straight to her core, her stomach was twisting painfully with desire.

He bent over her ear, "Do you want a treat?" She nodded, "Alright, be good." With that he quietly unwrapped the ice pop. He smirked deviously, this was way S and M, but reading some of that book showed him that she really fucking liked that.

With that he entered her with the ice cold treat. "Oh FUCK!" She cried out, the cold felt strange in her warmth, but it also felt fucking good. She shuddered as her panting became slightly more audible. He pushed the cold treat in and out of her, she gave a particularly loud moan when he angled it down toward her front. He smiled.

He just found her sweet spot.

He laid himself on top of her, ignoring the melting ice treat as her assaulted her neck, wanting to hear more of her moans, wanting to make them louder.

He kissed and licked trying to find something, her sweet spot, she thought hazily. Though it was hard thinking straight anymore, she groaned out and then whimpered when he pulled it out of her. She was so fucking close.

He tugged on her hair, tightening his grip, "The only thing, the only one you're coming for is me." He growled. Oh shit, why was everything he said turning her on so much? She couldn't take much more of this, the pounding it her core was now really fucking painful.

She felt him take off his clothes and pants, she hummed in delight, hoping what was coming next was what she thought it was.

But of course it wasn't, it never was with Kenny, never.

He pushed his fingers into her, she sighed in satisfaction as well as slight disappointment, she really wanted, no, fucking needed him to fuck her with something else of his.

"You're dirty, maybe I should clean you up first." She whined, another punishment, why was he making her wait so- oh god.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her entrance up to his face, he entered her with his tongue as she cried, "Shit, holy fuck!" He smirked and continued licking her clean and tongue fucking her. He had to wonder if she had anything kinky on her brain as revenge for round two.

Of course she did, but that was for another round.

Her felt her tighten around his fingers, he hummed against her core and curled his fingers. "Cum for me." He whispered, finally setting her off as white danced before her eyes.

He brought her hips back down to the couch as she caught her breath. As much as he wanted for her to give him a blow-job, he wanted to care of her and be inside of her more.

He flipped her sweaty body over as she looked at him with hazy eyes, he stared at them enchanted for a second before sealing his lips against hers, she responded immediately, delighted with their first shared kiss. He kept it sweet, after all.

He was about to pound her into the couch, he had time for a hot make out session with her later.

He broke the kiss and leaned his body against hers, pressing her into the brown cushions of the couch. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't walk straight for a long time." She groaned feeling his hard member against the inside of her thigh.

He smirked and bit down roughly on her sweet spot as he slammed his cock into her. She screamed as her hit both of her spots in her by his first thrust. She wrapped her thin legs around his lower back and clawed at his shoulder blade as he drew blood from his bite.

So this was what it was like to be fucked by someone who knew a thing or two, being dominated wasn't that bad.

She moaned as Kenny slammed into her again, he groaned as he continuously drove himself in and out of her hot walls, she was so fucking good.

He pulled his body away still hammering into her, as he spanked her. Desperate to make her cum before him. She groaned as he did it again, he moaned back when she clenched her walls around his dick. Two could play that game.

He smirked, he knew how to win this game. He grabbed her wrist and held them above her with one hand. He used his other hand to move her legs onto his shoulder as she whimpered, wanting friction. He smiled dangerously down at her. "Sorry love, but ladies first as they say." She tightened her calves around his neck and curled her fingers around the cushions of the couch. She cried out in frustration as he went agonizingly slow.

He smirked as her eyes sealed shut and she panted, he gave a few deep hits and felt her get close. He pressed against her thighs and buried himself inside her and waited, he held her hips down to restrict her movement. He knew how painful it was to wait, but it could also make it so much fucking better when you did.

It apparently did seeing as soon as he pulled out and thrusted back in she came with a scream of his name. He grinned in pride, fuck yes. He felt invincible, like the proudest man alive. After all, he did get her to become his.

He jackhammered into her, wanting to see her expression again before he came. "K-Kenny, fuck I can't take it!" He felt her score his back as he bent over her again.

"Yes you fucking can, so just one more time. Come. For. Me." He smirked when she came almost instantly, it seemed she really was sensitive. He saw her look at him with a dangerous glint in her eye. What did she have planned?

He groaned as she clenched around him, fuck that's want she was doing. He slowed down, but she wouldn't allow that as she bucked her hips against his and tightened her walls against his. He came with a shout and collapsed on top on her. Sweat sticking to their overheated bodies.

"Well, maybe I should've read a few more chapter before you came..." She mused.

"Dear, I believe you came more times than I did." He smirked expecting to see her blush, but gulped when she faced him with a dangerous grin, almost causing him to get another complex.

"We'll see about that next round."


	6. Stan x Reader

You groaned, why couldn't you get anyone to ever flirt with you, it was like whenever you flirted with someone they would play along, then when you walked away to grab a drink, you would come back and they would book it in the other fucking direction.

It was frustrating and meant you couldn't fulfill your needs.

Stupid, cock fuckers. Maybe you should just go to a gay bar and get picked up by a chick or a bi. You heard they were always fun to screw around with, maybe a drink and a date. Mostly a fuck.

You groaned again, why can't you just find someone? It seemed you would have to do it yourself, you didn't like to do it yourself. Even with a toy, not like you owned one anyway, but it would have to work for tonight.

You would do it later, you had a long day at that damn lecture. You wanted to get something to eat and unwind. You treaded to the fridge, your bare feet making soft thuds against the cool tile of the heated apartment.

You grabbed a microwavable personal pizza, what? You were a terrible cook, like most normal college students. Even the culinary students ate them. Though you guessed it was because they cooked everywhere and were burnt out by the time they got home.

You poured yourself a coke and pulled the pizza out of the microwave as it dinged, you hummed in delight. Food~ you loved it within the limit of obsession. How you remained even decently thin shocked you and everyone you knew.

You held your plate between one hand and your hip. Your phone screamed Breaking Point by Aiko Kiyunne through the apartment as wind howled through the thin glass windows. Your eyes glanced to the window, you guessed it was just another blizzard. Sometimes living in South Park could be such a pain in the ass.

"Yello!" You called out, answering the phone.

"Hi (Y/N), are you free?" Stan's voice invaded the quiet speaker of the phone, you smiled fondly upon hearing his voice.

"Hey! Is that (Y/N)?" The familiar voice of Kenny slurred in the background. You laughed.

"Yes, Kenny. How are you doing?" You hear jostling on the other side as well as whispered protests.

Kenny's voice is clearer now, obviously winning the fight over the phone. "Stan has a boner for you~ Can you fix him so we can get on with our night?" You laugh even harder.

"Yeah, when he walks his lazy ass over here and asks for me to have sex with him, like a real man, not a pussy, I'll fuck him. Got it?" You hear him laughing.

"Damn it Kenny!" You realize the phone was on speaker and smirk. Maybe you could get him to finally fuss up and say he wants you. God knows Wendy gave him a hard enough time. Even if it was for a night you would treat him right.

Of course if it was only a night he would have to get a pizza and maybe a beer. You didn't just fuck boys for the sake of screwing them. You had some class, maybe some loose standards, but they were there as a guideline.

You weren't a slut, guys can like sex and get a pat on the back, girls like sex and get labeled whore, or white trash. You rolled your eyes. Big whoop, say what they wish, it was something you enjoyed every now and again, reading and doing.

"You still there (Y/N)?" You got stuck in your fantasies, your core throbbed. You silently shifted. No need to let the boys know you were horny. God knows the shit you would get for that.

"Yeah," Your voice was slightly high and strained, you hoped he didn't notice.

"Are you okay? Anyways, there is supposed to be a bad blizzard tonight." You quietly cursed, of course he would notice, he always fucking did.

"Fine, I just stubbed my fucking toe. Mother of fuck." You lie, you knew he believed it when he whistled and agreed. "I got dinner on the plate so, see ya bitches!" You quickly hung up. You shifted on your couch, a light blush dusting your cheeks as you accidently rubbed your area with the heel of your foot. The fact you were in a skirt and leggings didn't help.

You took a quick bite of your pizza before abandoning it, throwing it in the trash and putting your drink in the small cooler of a fridge before rushing to the bathroom.

You looked in the mirror, why didn't anyone flirt with you once you turned away? You looked to your shoulder, your tattoo was there, claw marks from your shoulder to your spine. You threw the theory out of the window, you had guys say it was unbelievable sexy and tough.

Most were rougher with you once they saw the fairly large tattoo, so that couldn't be it. You looked down your back, your spine curved in a small arch, which showed off your slightly rounded ass. You continued to look. You had never been self-conscious before. Always the confident and up front type of female that everyone stared at. Whether it was down upon or up at.

The rejections were taking a toll though, as you started looking for flaws you never saw before, desperately grasping at straws. Analyzing what you said trying to find what you did different from your past self that was making people hightail it out of your sight.

You sighed, giving up the brain workout for the night. You would worry about it later, you could pretend that, for now, you didn't care what anyone thought.

You shed your shirt and your leggings, leaving yourself in underwear and skirt as you yanked those off as well. As you drew your bath you unconsciously scanned your figure, you shake your head, getting rid of the evil thoughts. Mentally flicking the devil off of your shoulder you sink into the water and hum in delight of the almost boiling, bubbly water. You took in the sweet vanilla scent of the body wash bubbles.

You sank into the water, your phone rang again in the living room, but you ignored it and dipped your head into the water. You broke the surface again and wiped the bubbles from your eyes. You leaned back against the water tiles of the steaming bath tub.

You closed your eyes and slowly trailed your fingers against your hip, then lower. You feel your soft fingers brushed the joint between your thighs, you weren't really pleased about doing it yourself, but you needed some type of release, it's been months since you even read something risky. You had been too obsessed with finding out why.

You imagined your fingers to be rougher and more callused as you teased your entrance. You gave a very quiet moan, not wanting to disturb your neighbors. You finally used one to penetrate your walls, groaning quietly as you circled it and moved it in and out. Your breaths turned to silent pants as the blush on your cheeks darkened and grasped your ears, heating your face to the temperature of the steam in the air. It fogged the air and the mirror as you continued chasing your peak.

You added another finger and curled them inside of your warmth, causing you to gasp. The tightening in your stomach twisted slightly as you made your fingers move a little faster, you quieted your moans with your free hand as you swirled your fingers in the tip of your entrance again. You came against the hot water and your fingers with a slightly louder groan.

You took your hand from off your mouth and removed your fingers. Rinsing them off you sat back against the ledge of the tub, a loud sound on the outside of the locked door of your bathroom boomed through the apartment. What the hell? You brought yourself from the dazed state and sat up. You realize that someone is your apartment and spring into action.

You wrap a towel around yourself and curse. You left your phone on the couch. Damn it. You reach and fumble through your cabinet for a weapon, you find a tennis racket from when you and Kenny goofed off. You feel a smile tug at your lips as you remember Kenny's rad air guitar solo and your perfect lip syncing of 'singing in the shower.'

Footsteps drawing closer to your bathroom take your attention as you ready your tennis racket. You unlock the door, it's not like a lock could stop him anyway, if he got through the locked door of your apartment what problem was a thin bathroom door?

How did he even get in the fucking door? You ignore the thought as the knob turns, you tighten your grip on the racket and on your towel. As soon as the door creaks open you swing the racket at the perpetrator. "Hey! Ow! Careful!" You stopped your flailing as the intruder pinches your wrist causing you to lose grip on your racket.

You look up into recognizable brown eyes. You push him away. "Shit Stan, you scared the fucking shit out of me." You look at him, "How the hell did you even get in?"

He holds up a pair of keys, you narrow your eyes at him. Those were Kenny's keys to your apartment in case he ever needed a place to crash. He was like an older brother to you. "Kenny gave them to me, saying 'Go get it!' easy enough to say he was smashed." Stan mused, he scanned you up and down, you felt self-consciousness creep into your veins as you tightened the towel around your now slightly heated body.

"Better question, why a tennis racket? With one hand?" You glare up at his taller height.

"It's what I had! No need to flash a thief or some pedophile!" You felt him stare at you, you unnoticeably squirmed under his gaze as he slowly backed you into the wall. You noticed some blood near his nose. Did he have a nose-bleed? Why?

"I heard you, I've been here since you missed my call." Oh. Oh. Well, shit. You feel a blush cover your face as you cough into your fist. Hiding from eye contact as he stares at you. You avoid his gaze and keep your eyes bashfully on your chevron shower curtain.

You feel him gently grab you wrists, you keep your sight away from the ominous boy until he suddenly brings your wrists up over your head and against the wall. You stare up at him surprised before your blush as well as your body heats up.

"And it was fucking hot." His lips grazed your ear as he bent down, "Now I wonder who you fantasized about when you were fucking yourself with your fingers." You groan silently as his words bring back the thumping in your core. "Don't hide from me, I want to hear everything."

You feel him use his free hand to tug off your towel, your body was still damp from your bath and your hair was soaking, as well as another area of yours. You squirmed in discomfort as he stared shamelessly at your body. You tried to curl and cover your body.

"Don't. Hide. You are ravishing, believe it" You stopped trying to struggle and just kept your eyes on him as he leaned towards you, he gave a chaste kiss to your lips before moving down, his lips left marks on your neck then trailed your collar bone.

You shuddered as his kisses came close to your breast, he teasingly kissed the sides of your chest before grasping a peak between his lips. You gasped when he gently bit down with his teeth, holy hell, your eyes slid shut as he continued his blissful foreplay.

He switched sides as you mewled and squirmed the arousal between your legs getting very uncomfortable. He chuckled as he trailed his free hand down to your hip. "Tonight's about you, so no touching me, got it?" You whined as her placed your hands against the towel rack. You wanted to touch him so bad. "Not until I say so, or else I'll stop." You silenced, you needed this, you had been craving to be touched for so long now, especially by Stan.

You gripped the metal bar until your knuckles turned white as Stan traced your slit, you gritted your teeth trying so hard not to just jump him there and now. You moaned loudly as he entered you straight away with two fingers, sliding in easily as he pumped in and out of you. You sighed in bliss until he curled his fingers inside you, scraping against your walls, you cried out. "Fuck! Stan!" He grinned at the mention of his name. You felt your regard for the neighbors disappear. They would just be jealous.

He continued to pleasure you, he wanted to fuck you so hard that you never thought of any man other than him. Of course he would never tell you he was the one that scared off your prey, he was slightly sorry at how it affected your confidence. He vowed to prove to you that you were gorgeous, and to screw what other people said, he missed his sassy (Y/N) the one with the hottest of fire in her blood.

He sped up his pace, seeing how hard you were panting and moaning as you tightening around his fingers. He smirked and rotated his fingers, remembering how you babbled how that drove you nuts one day after a hard day at college and later at Kenny's mini bar. He added another finger and repeated the action, he grinned as his efforts were rewarded with a scream of his name as you came around his fingers.

He grinned and licked one of them as you watched, you gulped thoroughly embarrassed with his hot actions as well a very turned on. He shoved his fingers in your mouth. "Suck on them. Now." You swirled your tongue around his fingers, tasting yourself. No one had ever done this to you before, and, fuck, it was kinky.

He grasped your fingers and gently unraveled them from their tight grasp on the now red pole. You had gripped them so tight you had bled. He brought your fingers to his lips and placed soft butterfly kisses on the cuts. He pulled his fingers from your mouth and maintained a hold on your hips.

He pulled your slightly hazy and dazed body to his, he wrapped your leg around his waist and pressed your body against the now closed and locked door. He kissed and sucked along you neck as you moaned. "Should we go to the... bedroom" Your moans drew out and interrupted your words.

Stan just barely glanced at your body through the mirror, "Nah, I wanna see us. The dim lights of your bathroom made the mist in the overheated room more perceptible as you groaned at his sexy words. It was so dirty, but so far you were fucking loving this side of the spectrum, you usually just had sex, but this. This felt so strange and good.

You watched with hazy eyes as Stan stripped off his clothes, you leant against the door, appreciating the view of his not extreme, but still evident four pack. You sighed in appreciation when he returned to his position of pressed against your body.

As warm as the room was, he was hotter.

He pulled up one of your legs and wound it around his waist, he gently gripped your wrist and pulled them up to just above your head. He kissed right behind your earlobe, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"I think I do, so let's cut the chit chat yeah?" Your reply comes swift and slyly, as you grind your hips against his. Eager to get on with it.

He chuckles before entering you fully, knowing that you can take it. Your head lulls back and your eyes clench shut. You pant, slightly unused to the feeling. You feel him speed up as your eyes open slightly.

You lazily look around, bathroom sex wasn't a first, but in front of a mirror was. You turned redder as you found yourself shameless, then shamefully, staring at how your bodies were pressed together with no space visible, and how he looked, eyes staring start into your now through the mirror.

He smirked, making purposeful movements to hit your G-spot, and visibly snaking his free hand down your waist. You couldn't help but watch as he moved it in between your bodies and harshly rubbed your clit.

You shut your eyes once again and moaned, feeling your end coming near. You cry out as your finally hit the edge of your limit. Stan follows closely behind.

He slumps his body just above yours. The heat slowly dies done after you both start to come down from the high and cool off.

"So, that was something, right gorgeous?"


	7. Kyle x Reader

You sat on at the counter of your kitchen, how long does the sandwich man want to take? Was a thousand island turkey sandwich really that had to make? Or was your apartment hard to find?

The knocking of your door alerts you to a guest, you run to the door and open it wide. "Sandwich?" You grin as the Jimmy John's delivery man. He smiles lightly and laughs good naturedly.

"Yes, sandwich. Though I'm not in my costume tonight I suppose. Thousand Island Turkey Bacon no onions, correct?" You nod. "Good, that'll be 4.23 with tax." You take out a five and two ones and give it to the delivery person.

"Keep the change." You smile brightly at him as he blushes.

"T-thank you! H-have a good night!" He stutters out, leaving with a cherry blush coating his ears. You giggle softly and close the door, locking it you take a running leap at your couch.

"Yay!" You fly spread eagle towards the small couch, expecting a soft landing. Until the couch rudely bangs your head against its arm. "Ow, fuck! Rude ass couch." You mutter grouchily, unwrapping your sandwich. You take a bite, enjoying the sweet taste as you lean against the arm of the chair. You flip over onto your back. You take another bite and hum in delight.

You put down the sandwich and skip to the kitchen, you reach above the fridge and grab the chips. Sandwich and chips at midnight taste so much better since you just finished your school finals. You grin in victory, there was only on more finals season to go through. Then its fuck college!

You open your bag of cheesy poofs and smile even wider, you squeal in delight before turning on YouTube. It was time to unwind for winter break in South Park. You finish your sandwich in time for another knock at the door. You look in confusion at the turquoise door.

You throw your wrappers in the garbage and walk to the door, you swing it open to see an unfamiliar figure. "Yes?" You question, closing the door slightly, not comfortable with the shady figure.

He silently hands you your purse, you look at it in shock. Had you dropped it in the parking lot? "Um, I saw you dropped this on the sidewalk while I was having a smoke. I lost ya and had to figure out what apartment you were in." You smile at him, seeing his face being that of a college kid too.

"Thanks so much! Enjoy your winter break!" He smiles back and nods. You close the door and look in your purse. That's why your phone was so quiet. You open it up and see seven missed calls from Kyle. Oh dear.

You hit the green call button. "(Y/N)! Oh god thank you! I'm on my way over there, are you okay?! Tell me what's wrong!"

You laugh a bit. "Kyle, calm down dear, I just lost my phone."

You hear the other line go silent for a moment, "Yeah, well I'm already in town. Can I stay for the break?" You laugh and answer him.

"Of course, but you missed Jimmy Johns." You listen to him laugh as you bid good bye for now. You hang up the phone and wait by the door, knowing him in town meant, I'm outside. The loud footsteps rushing down the hall was the first sign that you were correct.

You grinned and opened the door, you stepped aside as Kyle came crashing in, flopping down on the hard kitchen floor, you roll your eyes and swing the door shut, locking it.

"What? Huh? (Y/N)!" You smile as Kyle clings to you, keeping you in a tight hug against his chest. "I thought something happened to you. I was so worried." You throw his hat off to the table and run your fingers through his red curly hair reassuringly.

"I'm fine, I just dropped my phone outside, and another person in the building returned it to me." He finally detaches himself from you as he kisses your forehead. You close your eyes and leant into him. It was nice seeing him after he was three hours away for the fall at some one semester program. He was supposed to stay another week, but it seems that he was here now.

You kissed his cheek and skipped to the couch, you threw the remote at him. "Your pick." He smirked at you. You raised an eyebrow at him as he set down the remote. "What are you doing?" He makes his way to the couch and sneaks in between your legs. You look at him your face turns a light shade of pink.

"I pick, you" He kisses you on the lips, you respond back, you had missed him so much in the time he had been gone, so damn much.

The kiss gets hot as you sit up and press your bodies together, you feel his hands slip under your shirt, playing with the edge of your bra. You giggle as he struggles trying to find the clasp, it's not on the back of your bra.

He growls at your challenge and wiggles his tongue into your mouth, running circles on the side of your ribs to distract you. You kiss back and dimly feel his hands trail towards the front, he hums in victory as he unclasps it. You smile in the kiss, you were glad you bought that front clasp bra, even just to fuck with him a little bit.

He dipped his head to your throat and lifted you onto his hips, you groaned as you felt his excitement as he got up and carried you to the bedroom. He dropped you onto the bed and you sat on your elbows looking up as he smirked down on you.

This was going to be a fun winter break wasn't it?

He slowly got onto top of you, caging you onto the bed with his body. He lowered his head, teasing your ear with his hot breath. "You were so silent, I haven't heard from you in weeks. I wonder how good you'll be at staying quiet right now." He grinned dangerously as your core throbbed and you got anxious, you had never been kinky with him before, though so far it was sounding like a pretty good idea.

Scratch that, a really good idea.

You felt him cover your mouth with duct tape from his pocket, he was planning this? You stayed quiet, knowing he would stop if you made a sound. He smiled cutely at you as he went into your bedside drawer. Wait, why was he-?

He pulled out your handcuffs from the drawer and smirked at you as you stared at him with wide eyes, how long had he known that was there? You blushed bright red in embarrassment, knowing what was also in there.

"Naughty girl, did you think you could really hide a sex drawer from me? After all, I did get curious to how you seemed to know so much when we did it our first time." He pulled out the hand cuffs and cuffed you to the bed, oh dear lord. Why, why did he have to find out how much you liked bondage?

He pulled of your clothes easily due to the he already had taken of your top and your bra, so all he had left was your pants and your panties, which were damp. He felt himself get harder as he slipped them secretly into his pocket.

Your stomach twisted as you felt the aching in your core intensify, you almost sighed in relief when he traced the entrance with his fingers. As much as you were enjoying the bondage, you really wanted to touch him, you had missed him so much.

He knew how you felt and didn't bother to tease you, he missed you too. Though that didn't mean he wasn't going to have fun with his little discovery. He had always thought you were such an innocent girl, until he accidently stumbled upon your secret drawer looking for a pen.

He was shocked at first, and partially horrified, he wondered how you even wore such underwear. He didn't even know the names of half the things you had. Until he did a little research and found out how his little flower was such a dominatrix. He also felt delighted, at the fact he could dominate such a powerful woman.

He was also going to prove it.

You felt two off his fingers enter you and you breathed through your nose heavily, oh dear god. How were you going to survive this, he was going so slowly! You grunted and he covered your mouth, "Ah, ah. No noises remember? I'll have to punish you for that." You almost lost it there and then as he added a finger.

How did he even learn to say stuff like that?

Kenny that was your only explanation, and probably Wikipedia, god knows he wouldn't be caught dead reading anything fifty shades of grey. You held back a scream as he curled his fingers in you and stayed still. C'mon! Why?!

You kept quiet, you knew your way around the bend, whining and moving just made them more sadistic. You waited patiently for him to move again. When he did he made sure to unravel you before his eyes. You panted through your nose when it was over, trying to catch your breath.

You watched carefully as he licked his fingers. He grinned at you, oh dear lord. He undressed quickly, shedding his clothes to the floor as he pressed his body close to yours. "Ready?" You nodded quickly as he spread your thigh and sat in between them, pulling your legs onto his lap.

You held back a gasp as he entered you, stretching you. It had been a while after all. You felt him remove the duct tape and give you a quick kiss before replacing it with his hand. You looked at him until you clenched your eyes shut as he snapped his hips into yours. He kept at a fast pace and leant his head into your neck, searching for your sweet spot.

He knew he found it when your hips bucked, he smirked, this was also a challenge on him, since he didn't have your sounds to go by. It was okay though, your body was very responsive toward him.

He always loved a challenge.

He smirked and rolled his hips into yours, playing with your breast, he was determined to get you to go first. Your breathing was almost impossible to track as you felt yourself climbing the hill quickly. You felt him kiss your breast and finally released. Silently screaming under his hand.

You felt him keep going, sending you flying up another peak. You almost cried out loud, but were careful not to, even though by how frantic he was thrusting into you, you knew he was close and couldn't stop.

You felt him remove his hand and he whispered sweet nothings into your ears as you came undone again. This time screaming his name. Which he repeated as he fell off the same cliff. You smiled at him as he uncuffed you and snuggled up.

Giving him a chaste kiss to his lips you whispered into his ear. "Next time you won't be so lucky."


	8. Stan x Reader

You rolled your hips as you smoothly moved down to the floor, bringing yourself back up to see the awestruck of the males that had peeked down your shirt. You grabbed the closet one and grinded on his thigh and whispered into his ear. "Enjoy the view?" He blushed bright red and nodded, looking away bashfully. You laughed, he was adorable.

Usually boys that you danced on were so boring, confident, same old, same old. This one was so cute, he wasn't arrogant, and that blush. You found yourself kissing his cheek. "I'll be asking for a dance later, so remember your answer~" You taunted, "I'm gonna hold you to it." You walked away feeling his feverish gaze on you and you smirked.

He still had traits of a male, like the fact he was in the palm of your hand. You mused, it's been awhile so it could be fun. His dark brown hair and hazel eyes were brooding. He had a musician vibe and was fidgeting his fingers on the bar as he spoke with his friends, a red head, a blonde, and a lighter colored brunette. He was taller, and had an edge to him.

He was perfectly your type. Just right for a fun night.

You chuckled and continued to dance, aware that your new target's friends and he were watching you. You ignored their gazes and danced your way to the center. It was your song on after all. You swayed sideways working your way through the overheated crowd as they bounced and had a good time.

You saw your girls in the middle as well and joined them to dance for a bit.

Oo-Oo-oh, I know you like all the ways I can move,

Came to dance, but all I can see is you-oo,

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

You have got some fire in your eyes,

You smiled and looked behind you, making eye contact with the brown haired boy, he gulped and tried to give you a seductive smile. You gave him a smirk, it was really adorable when he tried to act all alpha male. It was almost a shame that you already had him. It would've of been fun to play a bit. That's okay, later will make up for that.

You turned away and danced against the crowd for the rest of the song, electricity, it was a good title. Almost described exactly how you were feeling. You giggled, the alcohol from earlier was gone from your system, but it still gave you that giddy feeling that you craved.

Sometimes you wondered how you had ever been blessed with such a high tolerance for a light-weight. You shrugged it off, if it weren't meant to be, it wouldn't have happened.

You danced until you felt it was time to make a move, you slipped in the seat beside the boy you claimed. Some girls were eyeing him but you leaned back and caught their eyes. The message was clear and heard as they turned away and found new bait. 'Mine.' You turned your head to the brunette, as he chatted with his friends.

Your friends saw the glint on your eyes and looked at your 'victim' nodding in appreciation, well, he wasn't a victim if he enjoyed it was he?

You grabbed a glass of water and waited for him to notice you, being patient always worked, it drew them in a bit. Even when they knew that you were very interested. One of his friends elbowed him as you gave him a side-ways glance. He blushed a bit and leaned closer to you. Probably to hear you better in the noisy environment.

You made it easier on him as you leaned in closer as well. "Dance with me?" He numbly nodded, his friends quietly snickered and clapped him on the back. Congratulating him on the good catch. You surveyed the floor and saw the girls of your crew eyeing up his friends.

 

That saw your look and waited for your approval, you knew when a guy was willing. They used that to their advantage, seeking you as a leader of sorts in your posse. Your crew wasn't the type of girl clicks that forced anyone into anything. Especially if they were drunk. You gave them a grin and a wink before pulling your boy to the floor by his red tie. He stumbled, his eyes glued on you as you lead him away to the dance floor.

He was enchanted, as if a siren bestowed him with the sound of her voice. As if she were a puppet master and were pulling on all of his strings. Not that he really minded.

As far as he was concerned, he was yours to control as you pleased.

Your girls smiled to themselves and made their way over to his friends, happy with such a great approval. You spun and grabbed your males hand and started to dance, giving your girls some room to get their fun.

"I'm Stan, and you are?" You smiled slyly at him and continued to dance with him, swaying your hips against his in time. You weren't going to tell him your name just yet. Not when you still had to reel him in. Though that wasn't going to be much of a challenge.

You danced with him for a bit, you smiled at your luck as you ran your fingers down his stomach secretly, your guy was pretty fit. You felt the beat work its way into your bloodstream and decided to make your move.

"Wanna go somewhere more... private?" He looked flushed for a moment before hesitantly nodding, oh you were going to make sure he wasn't going to regret it.

You smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him off the floor as he spun you time to time. You lead him to the apartment staircase, you lived with your friends above the bar since you guys owned the club. He held the door open for you as you waltzed past him.

"Gentleman I see," You kept walking and let him catch up as you walked up the stairs. You got close as you leaned against the door of your room, "You're not the only one who knows how to treat someone right."

He lost his shyness as you lead him into your room, it was dark outside, no light in the room besides the light of the stars. You grinned at him and pushed him down onto the (C/N) covers before straddling his waist.

You kissed him on his lips which he eagerly returned, sitting up and holding you up with his warm hands on your bare back. You smirk at him and kiss down his neck as he fiddles with the zipper of your dress. You pull away and whisper into his ear. "My name's (Y/N)," You pull his shirt of his body and continue. "Just so you know what to scream."

You slid down from his lap to the space between his legs, letting your knees hit the floor as he sat on the bad. You smirked, seeing his member at your attention. You pressed down gently. He groaned as you caused friction. You smirked, dirty talk seemed to work well. You worked on his pants and kissed up his chest.

"Damn, I don't know if it will fit." You heard 'Stan' curse as you rubbed him through the thin material of his boxers. You decided to take it further. Slipping your hands into his waist band, tracing his v-line gently as he shivered, feeling your nails get dangerous close to his excitement.

You pressed him down again as he moaned, "Does it hurt to be that hard? Or is it only for me?" You asked him as you sank down looking up at him 'innocently' as you bit down on his jean's waist band.

He panted and nodded. You smirked and worked his pants off, his boxers following. "Good answer." You grinned at him as he leant back on his elbows, out of breath as you blew air onto his member. He cursed as you kissed the tip of his cock.

He was so responsive, this would be fun that way then. He looked down at you with glassy eyes as your grin turned dangerous. You gripped the upper part of his thighs and swallowed him whole. He moaned loudly as your lips kissed the base of his 'friend downstairs' and pulled back to swirl your tongue on the tip. You bobbed your head as he tightened his fingers in your hair, urging you to go faster.

You decided you didn't feel very forgiving tonight though, as you slowed down and dragged your teeth down his cock biting a bit harder, but not enough to hurt him near his tip, causing a shout for your name.

You felt the familiar sensation of your own arousal as you continued to blow him. You gasped as you felt his hands wandering down your back as he successfully got your dress' top of. You tut at him. "Naughty, guess I'll have to speed up."

You speed up as you went back to going as deep as you could until he unraveled for you as you swallowed his load grinning up at him. He panted and looked down at you, you saw a glint of determination as he pulled you up kissing you hard.

He surprised you but you returned the kiss as he pulled off your dress, revealing you're appealing undergarments. You felt his arousal as he pressed your bodies together before seating you on the bed. You gasped as he grabbed your chest, he massaged them softly. You moaned quietly, not used to the attention, but liking it very much.

He smiled warmly at you and moved to kiss along your neck, leaving small bite marks and hickies on your neck. He unhooked your bra and replaced them with his hands. The throbbing in your core got stronger as he held you with his warm hands.

You arched your back as you kissed down your chest, kissing and playing with your peaks delicately as your ran your fingers through his hair. He looked back up at you and gave you another chaste kiss before removing your underwear and working his way down by kissing your chest and stomach.

He stopped and repeated your first action of blowing on your sensitive area. He chuckled as your panted, clearly enjoying the attention. It was obvious that you were the one to usually dominate, he would let you do that, if he got some control.

You were all too happy to oblige as he kissed your clit and traced down your slit with his tongue before entering you with a finger. You gasped and groaned as he added another finger and started sucking on your clit.

Your back arched as he fastened his pace, ramming his fingers into you harder and deeper, he looked up at your expressions as he pleasured you. You tightened around him as you started seeing the white spots. He stopped, causing you to look down on him.

"Look at me." He picked his pace back up, keeping your gaze looked with him as you screamed his name and came. You fell on your spine, panting as he cleaned you up, wiping off his chin. You were exhilarated, that had been so intimate. You had picked a down right fine man.

You got up hazily and smirked at him. He smiled back and let you take the reins again as you pushed him down and sat on his upper chest. Looking down powerfully you gazed at him. "Quite the man, I just might be keeping you." You moved over his arousal, hovering as you leaned your torso into his. "Depends if you can keep up."

You slid down onto him all the way, he grunted as you moved back up and down slowly, this was just a warm-up. "Now let's see how good you really are boy." You taunted the male as you picked up your pace rapidly, he didn't mind the tease as he held on to your hips, helping you move as you bounced on him.

He stared panting again, matching your bucking hips by thrusting into you. You roll your hips and put your hands onto his chest to keep yourself up as you. You gasp as you snaps his hips, hitting a spot in you that has you seeing stars. You tighten around him as he repeats the action, loving your expression. You moan loudly as you come, you hazily recover as he sits up, him still seated deeply inside you as he lays you on your back.

You had never came that quickly, you were going to wonder what was different, but you threw the thought out the window as he pulled out and quickly resheathed himself in your warmth. You almost screamed as you kissed you roughly as he pumped into you, hitting spots in you that you only heard of in stories. You groaned loudly as he started tracing patterns on you clit and sloppily kissing your breasts.

He moaned loudly and called your name as you bucked your hips against his. You hit your edge again as his thrust become more erratic. You smirk, who said you couldn't be dominate on bottom?

You chuckle darkly as you tighten yourself around him purposely, he groans loudly, yelling your name as he comes.

He falls down beside you, you tangle your legs in his and scoot closer to him. Maybe letting him stay the night wouldn't be too bad. Not before you grabbed your marker and drew your number on his fore head.

"Once this is over you better call me." You wrap your arms around his toned chest and snuggle closer to his heated body.

"I'd be a dumbass if I didn't."


End file.
